The overall objective is to study the relationship of community size, economic structure, and leadership composition to public programs and services and to personal well-being. The specific objectives include: (a) study of the relationship of the extent and type of industrial and commercial enterprises and the location of their ownership to regional location, size, income level and income inequality, (b) to relate outside connections and local involvement of community leaders to public programs and services available, and (c) relate community economic structure and leadership characteristics to community satisfaction and other measures of subjective well-being. The method will be to utilize data collection in 92 communities and 1,423 adults in Northwestern Wisconsin. Regression, analysis of variance, and other statistical techniques will be utilized to determine the relationship of community and individual characteristics to personal well-being.